


He’s Blue!

by tyofbway



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I suck at tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Not til later tho, drug mention, mentions of abuse, mermaid au, mermaid davey, mermaid les, this is gay, tw for abuse mention, ummmmm i love javid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyofbway/pseuds/tyofbway
Summary: When art block is mixed with a friend’s love for the aquarium down the street, you fall for a mermaid.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack grumbled, smacking himself in the head with his wet paint brush repeatedly, “Fuck this.” He sighed, throwing the brush onto the easel. He collapsed on the couch next to him, looking up at his roommate, Race, who was sitting on his phone. Jack always had horrible art block when it came to his class assignments, this time wasn’t any different from the rest.

“What do you want?” Race lowered his phone and turned toward Jack.

“Gotta project due in a week. I have to incorporate water into it. And I’m not doing some basic boat on water or sunset shit.”

“And?”

“Don’t know what to paint.”

Race rolled his eyes and picked his phone up, scrolling through it once again.

“Race.”

He didn’t reply, swiping his finger across the screen.

“Raaace.”

Jack was ignored once again.

“Racer!”

No reply, but Race sat up, staring down at his phone intently.

“Racetrack!”

“Shut up!” Race yelled, pushing Jack away and going back to reading whatever he was reading. Jack looked over his shoulder, it was some boring article about the marine hospital and aquarium down the road.

“You nerd.” Jack huffed, “Stop obsessing over stupid fish shit and help me.”

“I think this could interest both of us, Cowboy.” Race said, still looking kind of in shock.

Jack let out a laugh, “Yeah? How.” Race turned his phone to Jack, showing a photo of two boys. One looked their age and the other looked about ten.

The boy their age had to be the most beautiful boy Jack had ever seen- He had gorgeous blue eyes and beautiful raven hair that shown blue in the light. He had gorgeous high cheekbones and long eyelashes. Thousands of blue freckles shown all over his cheeks. The little boy had brown to match the other’s blue, their ears were replaced with some sort of fish like thing and both the older looked upset, but the kid smiled for the photo.

“You can paint them- They’re mermaids!”

“They’re… what?”

“My fucking mermaid theory was right, bitch.” He got up from the couch, grinning triumphantly, “Spot owes me fifty bucks! Let’s go.” He pulled Jack up off the couch and grabbed his car keys off the coffee table, dialing his boyfriend’s number. He practically ran out the door with excitement, leaving Jack to follow him.

When Jack got into the car, Spot was already on the phone, connected through the bluetooth.

“So, guess what?” Race said, pulling out of the parking space as Jack’s seat belt clicked.

“What, Race?” Spot said back, annoyance clear in his voice.

“You owe me fifty bucks, Conlon.”

“What.”

Race had a smug, shit-eating grin on his face, “Meet me at the aquarium entrance in ten? I’ll show you why.”

“What? No I’m-“

“See you there, babe. Bye, love you!” Race responded, hanging up before Spot had any time to deny any further.

“You’re gonna make him go broke, Higgins.”

“Good.” Race laughed.

-

Jack and Race walked up to the entrance, Spot was waiting there, a pissed off look on his face.

“Aw baby!” Race yelled, running up to him and attacking him with a hug, “I knew you’d come, my love!”

Spot just rolled his eyes and pushed Race off, “I’m only here because I supposedly owe you money. I was in the middle of doing school work, but you wouldn’t know about that.”

Race gasped dramatically, “Oh, Spot, why are you so mean to me?” He dragged the two inside and paid for admission, “There’s a new exhibit.” He said smugly, Spot was confused for a moment before realizing

“No-“ Spot whined, realizing what was happening, “You’re fucking lying.”

“Am not!”

“He’s not.” Jack sighed, “I can’t believe it either.”

Race excitedly dragged them to a crowd of people, forcing his way through and to the front, much to many people’s annoyance. Race pressed his hands to the glass, looking around for the new discovery with a grin.

“My boyfriend is an annoying geek.” Spot grumbled.

“You gotta admit-“ Jack started, “Its pretty cool. I’ve never seen anything like them.”

“Where are they?” Race asked a woman next to him, she was an employee.

“They’re hiding, sadly. They’re very frightened. I feel so awful for them.” She shook her head, “The little boy is hurt. He has some cuts from fishing hooks but, he’s a little more talkative.”

“Do you know their names?” He turned to her.

“The younger is Les and the older is David, or Davey is what Les calls him, they’re brothers. That’s all the information we have though. They haven’t spoken to anyone besides to answer their names.” She frowned, “They should be let go, in my opinion.”

Race nodded and turned toward his friends, “Sorry, Jack. Ain’t gonna be able to paint ‘em.”

“You can see them from up above,” The woman said, “If you’re looking to paint them.”

Jack smiled, “Thank you, miss!”

“Yes!” Race yelled, running up to the observation deck with Jack. Spot following behind, trying to keep up. Soon enough Race and Jack were leaning over the railing, trying to find them.

Race found the two behind some rocks, it was dark in the area and he saw the older’s- David’s- eyes glowing a pretty blue. The creature was looking up at them, knowing they wanted to see him.

Jack grinned, “Wow.” He waved to him, hoping for a reaction and he got one. The mermaid- merman? merperson?- waved back, looking away immediately after and looking at his little brother, who was hiding behind the rock by him.

“Race.” Spot groaned, “You’re nerdiness is rubbing off on, Cowboy”

“Shut up!” Race said, turning toward Spot, “Cough up the money.”

“You’re mean.” Spot huffed, grabbing his wallet and taking a fifty dollar bill out, “Here.”

“Thank you!” He grinned, giving Spot a kiss after taking the bill, “You’re the best.”

“You’re annoying.”

“Yet, you’re still dating me.” Race said, chuckling.

“You’re good in bed and you cook good italian food.” Spot said, no sign of joking. But after a moment the two broke out into a fit of giggles, hugging each other.

“Stop being disgusting, Christ.” Jack faked a gag, “Let’s go, I know what I’m going to paint now.”

“We can come back maybe when the town gets bored of them, since they’re scared and won’t come out.” Race shrugged, “Maybe they’ll be used to this by then or the kid- Les will feel better and they’ll come out and say hey.”

Spot agreed and they made their way out, Spot and Race sharing an excruciatingly long and gross goodbye kiss. Jack got in the car, waiting for Race to get in and take him home.

-

“That’s… gorgeous Jack.” Jack’s best friend, Charlie- or Crutchie- sighed. Jack always went to Crutchie with his finished work, no matter what it was. Whether it was school work or for his own portfolio, Crutchie was the first to see it. Always. “Is that, that mermaid that’s in the aquarium? Uh… Davey?”

“Yeah,” Jack smiled, sticking the finished canvas in a bag, “I want to show it to him before I turn it in.” Jack sighed, swinging the bag over his shoulder, “Hopefully he’s more comfortable with letting people see him.”

“You’re like obsessed with him,” Crutchie laughed, “Are you falling for a mermaid?” Jack laughed too, shaking his head.

“Shut up. I’ve seen him once! I just have an eye for pretty things!”

“I’m just messing with you- If I saw a boy that pretty I’d be infatuated too.” Jack ruffled Crutchie’s hair.

“I’m going now, bye Crutch.” He waved and walked out of his friend’s house with a smile, getting in his small truck. He drove to the aquarium, payingthe cheap admission and walking through the building to the large tank that held his art subject. He got there, they were still hiding but there was no crowd.

“Um, David-Davey- Uh, Hi.” He said a little loudly, as he tapped on the tank, hoping he could hear him through the glass and water, which was unlikely. But a smile crept on his face as he saw the boy’s head pop up from behind a rock or coral or whatever, Jack waved.

David waved back, sporting the same frown he always did. Jack waved him over to the glass and he shook his head.

“I know you can hear me so,” He pulled out his canvas, it wasn’t big, a 20 inch by 20 inch, “I painted you and hoped to show you! I thought it’d make you happy.”

Davey cocked his head to the side, he didn’t know what that meant. He swam up, revealing himself from behind his hiding spot. Guests started to gather and look at him, which made him duck down again.

Jack frowned and waved him over again.

Davey was intrigued with Jack, he wanted to know what the painting was. He quickly swam up and to Jack, meeting him at eye level. Jack stared at him a moment, in awe of the blue specs all over him and how beautiful his eyes were. He came to his senses though, holding up his painting.

“It’s as accurate as I could make it, I haven’t seen anything on your body besides your face and shoulders.” Davey looked at it, expression unchanged. “Do you know what a painting is?”

Davey shook his head.

“Well,” Jack said, putting down the canvas, “Paint is like uh, liquid color and you take a brush to paper or something else and you make it into something.”

Davey nodded, turning around. After a quick moment, Les popped out from his hiding place. The boy swam to his brother, holding his hand.

David said something to his brother, no one heard them but David pointed upward and the two swam up quickly.

Jack understood and quickly grabbed his things and he ran upstairs to meet them. Jack dropped his things by the glass and leaned over the railing, the brothers were sitting up on a rock that was put in the water so they could sit out and David waved to Jack. Jack noticed his fingers were webbed, which he thought was cool.

“Hey.” Jack said, admiring him.

The little one, Les, waved too, “Hello! I’m Les! I think you know that though, we told the people who work here our names. Davey says that picture you conjured up is very beautiful!” The kid was pretty happy for being in captivity, “Davey does not like to speak to the people here too much. But I do, the people are nice. It’s not so bad here, I make a lot of friends when other people the same age as me come, It is cool.”

Jack laughed, “I’m glad you like my painting, and that you’re being treated nice here.”

“They treat us perfectly fine! Dave just misses our family- I do too but, he really misses them. It makes me sad, our sister-“

“Stop speaking about them.” Davey snapped and Jack looked at him, he had sharp teeth in his mouth. Like fangs. Though what Jack really noticed was that his voice was as pretty as he was.

Jack nodded, “You don’t have to spill anything to me kid.”

“Okay I guess, sorry Dave. But that is is nice picture! You made that with… liquid color? It is not a photograph?”

“It’s not a photo, no. It’s not really that accurate either. I need a photo of one of you to make it perfect.”

“You can take one of me!” Les grinned and Jack did so, snapping a picture with his phone, also taking a sneaky photo of David, “Can we keep one of your paintings?”

“I actually have to hand this in for school, and the water will ruin it.” The smile on the kid’s face fell and he nodded, sighing, “But I can make you another one!” Jack wanted to cheer him up, “I have my ways- I’ll make you a waterproof one.”

“How will you do that?”

“I can paint it on flat paper and laminate it, but it may still be a little ruined if you keep it underwater for so long.”

“Oh!” Les said, “Ms. Plumber told me about that, she laminates her important things so they do not get ruined!”

“Yes she does,” Jack grinned, Katherine was another one of his good friends. He had met her through Race’s obsession with the aquarium and the marine hospital. Her dad owned it and now she worked there. “She takes care of you guys?”

“No. She does not.” Davey hissed, “She interrogates us. So she can find more of us and take them.”

“Ms. Plumber is nice, Davey! She is only doing what she is paid to do! She gives us food and things to do-”

“Drop it, I think he’s friends with her.”

“Well I think Ms. Plumber is very nice!” Les beamed, taking his tail and splashing his brother. David splashed back, annoyed.

Les continued to throw water at him, hoping to get his sibling out of his bad mood. Soon, the two were playfully splashing each other, Davey’s frown was now a bright smile as he played with his brother and Jack thought it was gorgeous.

Soon Les, jumped into the water and Davey laughed. Jack was practically swooning at this point, staring at the boy, though he was knocked to his senses by the creature himself.

“Why are you staring at me?” He hissed, obviously upset.

“I uh, you’re beautiful-“

“Yeah, I know. Everyone thinks we’re gorgeous.” He huffed, “Don’t stare at me like that. I have feelings like all of you human people and I don’t like getting looked at like I’m some pretty exhibit.” And he jumped into the water to follow his brother.

Jack frowned, immediately feeling awful. He picked up his things, waved to Les when he got downstairs, and left to go to his class.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are they?” Jack asked an employee, holding a small 16 by 20 painting of the two brothers he was looking for. 

 

The woman turned around and smiled. “Oh, it’s you!” She pointed up, “They’re up on their rock talking to Katherine.” 

 

“Thank you!” He ran upstairs, he had finally made a painting for the two boys to keep. Though they would have to keep it out of the water. Stopping next to Katherine, he gave her a side hug, “Hey Kathy.” She turned her head.

 

“Hey, Jack.”

 

Jack looked in front of him and waved to Les, who waved back. David gave him a small smile, “Hi.”

 

“Seems like you’re in a nice mood,” Jack leaned on the railing of the tank, “You said hi to me.” 

 

“He asked for you a couple of times,” Katherine was writing something down on the clipboard in her hands, “I think he liked your company the other day.” 

 

Jack saw Davey nod and he looked back at Katherine, “What are you doing here?” She sighed, finishing what she was writing and putting her arms down.

 

“My dad wants me to ask them things. They’re not answering though. No big deal. It’s okay.” She shrugged, “What are  _ you _ doing here?” Jack held up his painting.

 

“I made them this.” Jack noticed Davey’s face light up from the corner of his eye. Davey jumped into the water, disappearing briefly before coming up out of the water and holding himself up on the glass of the tank. Water splashed Jack and Katherine as they tried to jump out of the way.

 

“Let me see it?” Jack grinned and walked over to him, showing him the painting, “That's… wonderful.”

 

“You can keep this, it just can’t go in the water.”

 

Davey nodded, his small smile growing.

 

“I’ll hang it up on the wall on the other side of the tank.” Katherine informed them, “Gimme.” Jack handed her the painting and she walked away, saying goodbye to Davey and Les. 

 

“Ain’t she a sweetie?” Jack smiled as Katherine left and turned back to David, “Used to date her in high school.”

 

“You used to?” David rested his head on his arms.

 

“Yeah, ninth year. Turns out she’s a lesbian.” Jack laughed but David only gave him a confused look, “Do you know what that means?” David shook his head, “Oh, it means she likes girls.”

 

“You have a specific name for girls who like girls?”

 

“Yeah. We have a name for a lot of that kind of stuff. There’s bi, gay, pan-“ Davey sighed and put his hand up.

 

“You’re going to make my head hurt. You people are confusing.” 

 

“Okay, subject change,” Jack smiled, “Can I ask how you got here? Like… what happened? If you wanna, you don’t have to.” 

 

Davey put his hand back down, silent for a few moments before speaking, “Yeah okay. I uh, you seem like a trusting person. I like you.” Jack nodded as he continued, “Les and I were swimming around. He got caught in some fishing lines and I couldn’t get him free in time.” He sighed, “But they fixed the cuts and stuff on him here. They healed faster.”

 

“That’s good, you said you had a sister, too?”

 

Davey nodded, “She’s my older sister. Her name’s Sarah.” 

 

“You miss her a lot I bet,” Jack frowned when Davey’s smile fell and he nodded, “I don’t know what I’d do without my brother, honestly. It must feel awful.” 

 

“She probably feels worse. At least she’s at home.” Jack nodded and Davey shrugged, “You have a brother?”

 

“Yeah, Spot.” Jack leaned on the railing, “He was the short one I came with that first time.” 

 

“Ah, okay. You have just one brother?” 

 

Jack was surprised at how much Davey was speaking to him, he wasn’t complaining though, “Technically, yes. He’s my only foster brother, but my best friend used to be my foster brother, too. I tell people he’s my brother. His name is Charlie, but everyone calls him Crutchie.”

 

“Foster brother?” Davey looked at him, confused.

 

“Oh, um.” Jack laughed awkwardly, “I don’t have a real family. So the government puts me with a foster family to take care of me.” Davey nodded.

 

“What happened to being your friend’s brother then?” 

 

“I got kicked out of my first foster home. My old foster dad wasn’t too nice. Got rid of me when I came home with a boyfriend.”

 

“That sounds awful. People here don’t seem to get along that well.” Davey shook his head, “People shouldn’t get rid of their children.”

 

“I agree, but everything happens for a reason. That boyfriend I had is with Spot now.” Jack smiled, “They wouldn’t have met.”

 

“That’s true. Your name is Jack? Do you live with your foster family?” 

 

“Yep, I’m Jack. I actually live with Spot’s boyfriend, Race.” 

 

“Your friends have weird names.”

 

Jack laughed and Davey laughed back a bit, “They’re nicknames.” Jack couldn’t stand how good looking Davey was, especially when he smiled. He found himself staring again, admiring his features. His cute nose, pretty blue eyes, nice cheekbones, long eyelashes-

 

“You’re staring at me again.”

 

“S-Sorry!” Jack looked down, not looking at his new friend’s face, “You’re just real handsome and-“

 

“Handsome?” Davey’s cheeks turned a light blue and he smiled brightly, “No one's called me that before.”

 

“Well all the blue on your skin is pretty and so is your tail but,” Jack looked at him again, “You’re really good looking.” Davey looked down, attempting to hide his goofy grin and his bright blush, which was blue.

 

“Wow, you’re really  _ blue _ .” 

 

“My blood is blue.” He stated, not looking up, “Merpeople have colors kind of assigned to them. It’s hereditary, like you are with eye color. Mines blue. Les’ is brown. My sister’s is brown as well. My mother is blue and my Father is brown.”

 

“That’s really interesting.” Jack smiled, and sadly, his phone rang. Crutchie’s contact shown on his phone, “Uh, sorry one second.” Jack gave an apologetic smile and answered the phone, “Yeah Crutch?” David watched Jack as he talked on the phone and he decided that Jack was handsome as well. He looked like the kind of guy who could  _ definitely  _ kick your ass in a fight, but he also looked like the kinda guy who’s soft side is his entire existence. 

 

“Sorry, Davey. I gotta go.” Jack sighed, snapping Davey back to reality.

 

“Oh,” He nodded, “Okay. Will you come back?”

 

“Of course. I like talking to you.” Jack waved to his new friend with a smile, “Bye.” 

 

Davey pulled himself up and grabbed Jack’s shirt to pull him closer. He gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek before letting go of him, saying goodbye and falling back into the water. Jack stood there for a moment, in shock, before Les laughed at him.

 

“Seems like Davey likes you, Jack.”

 

-

 

Jack pulled up to the familiar house, stopping in front of the driveway. He stared at the house for a moment, preparing himself to knock on the door filled with bad memories. When he was ready, he got out and walked up to the front door, ringing the bell. It took about thirty seconds for someone to answer and the one person Jack didn’t want to answer, answered.

 

“Hi, Snyder.” He greeted the man who looked at him with no amusement.

 

“What do you want, Jack?” He was clearly unhappy.

 

“Here for Charlie.” Jack swallowed his fear of the man before he spoke again, “He called me to come get him.” 

 

“Alright. I’ll get him.” He huffed, “Tell the dumb crip to do something about his leg so he can drive, will you?” When Jack quietly nodded, he then disappeared into the house. Jack let out a breath of relief and smiled when he saw his friend come to the door.

 

“Hey, Crutchie.” Jack helped him down the porch steps and to his truck. They both got in, Crutchie not saying a word. Jack started the car and turned toward his friend, “Are you okay?” 

 

“Can Medda adopt me or something?” 

 

Jack gave a sympathetic chuckle, “You’ll be eighteen in six months, Crutch. You can do it.” 

 

“Whatever, I just need ice for my cheek when we get to your place.” He sighed.

 

“He hit you.”

 

“Talk about something else. How was giving David that painting?” He sunk down in his seat as Jack started to drive. His question made Jack smile.

 

“Remember when you asked me if I was falling for a mermaid as a joke?” He kept his eyes on the road as he grinned and held out his hand for his friend to hold. He knew Crutchie liked to hold his hand after he had a rough day at home.

 

“Jack Kelly.” Crutchie took his friend’s hand, using his other to pinch the bridge of his nose, “You did not.”

 

“He’s  _ so _ nice! We talked for like a half hour and he told me about his family and I told him about mine and when you called me he like, stared at me and when I said goodbye to him he kissed me on the cheek! His face was so  _ blue, _ he blushed blue. I love blue.” 

 

“You’re such a mess, Jack.” Crutchie shook his head, “He’s a mermaid, you can’t date him.”

 

“I  _ know _ . But he’s just so-“

 

“Jackie. Stop it.” Crutchie snapped at him, squeezing his hand.

 

“What?” Jack looked over at his friend, who was now sitting up and looking at him with a serious expression.

 

“This is gonna get you hurt, Jack.” He sighed, “He’s literally not human. Your heart is gonna get broken. I don’t want that.” 

 

Jack looked back at the road and sighed, “I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jack is so bi i love him thnx for coming to my ted talk


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, Jack started going to the aquarium about once or twice a week to see Davey. He’d always get texts from Katherine asking when he was coming next because Davey was asking for him. Sometimes, if he was out of the water doing something with Katherine, Davey would facetime him from her phone. Davey didn’t kiss him a second time though, which Jack was confused about because he thought Davey really liked him. It’s better that they’re keeping any of that to themselves though, they’re two different people from two different worlds, why would it work?

 

Jack liked being friends with Davey anyway, Katherine and Les said that since Jack started visiting regularly he’s been happier, which makes Jack happy as well.

 

Jack paid admission for the aquarium for the second time that week, walking in and right to the tank where his friend was. There was only one problem, Davey wasn’t there. Jack waved to Les with a smile, pulling out his phone and quickly hitting _call_ on Katherine’s contact.

 

The phone rang about three times before:

 

_“Jack?”_

 

Jack smiled brighter, “Hey, Davey.”

 

“ _Are you here to visit? I’m not in the tank, I’m in that room that you said looks like a doctor’s office? Whatever that is- Come. I miss you.”_ Davey paused and Jack faintly heard Katherine’s voice, explaining what a doctor's office is, followed by a soft, _“Ohh, okay.”_

 

“You saw me two days ago, Dave.”

 

_“I know, but you’re really my only friend I speak to. Two days is a long time. I miss you.”_

 

“Okay, true. I’m on my way, see you in like two minutes?” Jack began to walk toward a door that read _Aquarium Staff Only._

 

_“Okay, bye Jack.”_

 

Jack hung up the phone, sticking it in his pocket and opening the door as he approached it. He walked up the flight of stairs that was on the other side of the door and started down a long hallway of different rooms before knocking on the farthest one that read _Health and Observation Room._ Katherine answered within a few moments, though she quickly shut the door behind her.

 

“Listen.” She looked at him with a tired expression, and he nodded, “He has legs.”

 

“Um,” Jack started, kind of shocked at her blunt statement, “He has _what.”_

 

“Don’t freak out and ask him questions, he _won’t_ answer them. All I know is that Les can’t turn his tail into legs. Only Davey.” She rubbed her eyes, “He won’t turn back though, and he has no clothes or anything. I need to get him some but I can’t leave him alone with any other employees. He’ll get upset.”

 

“I got you.” Jack smiled, “Lemme in.”

 

“I’ll be back in ten. I’m going to get some clothes from Specs.”

 

“Sure thing,” Katherine moved away from the door and Jack moved forward, grabbing the knob, “See you.”

 

“Don’t do anything stupid!” She said as she was backing down the hallway, “That room has important shit!”

 

“Yes, Mom!” She flipped him off as she turned and walked down the hall. Jack turned the doorknob and stepped into the room, greeting Davey as he closed the door.

 

“Hi, Jack.” Davey gave him a warm smile, “How was your class yesterday?”

 

Jack _swooned_.

 

Davey’s eyes were still blue, but instead of the blue looking freckles he had- which Davey said were scales- Davey _actually_ had freckles. And his _legs_ . He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Davey was _hot._ He had normal ears now and his fingers were no longer webbed. His hair was dry and _gorgeous,_ it looked so soft and Jack just wanted to run his hands through it and-

 

“Jack.”

 

“Uh, how… Class?” Jack breathed.

 

“You had your art class yesterday right? You always tell me how you love that one.”

 

“Class was… Pretty…” Jack stood staring at Davey, unable to form an actual sentence because Davey was just too damn _good looking._

 

“Jack,” Davey got up, holding his towel up with one hand before walking over to him, “Get it together.” He flicked him in the nose and Jack was snapped back into reality.

 

“Sorry!” Jack grabbed Davey’s shoulders, “I’m sorry. Yeah, class was really good. I started a new painting of you.” He gave a sheepish smile which made Davey chuckle.

 

“You’re cute, Jack.” He took his hand and dragged him to the observation bed he was sitting on, “What’s new? Tell me.” He sat back down on the bed and Jack followed, sitting next to him.

 

“Nothing really. Crutchie has been over a lot lately.” He shrugged and stared back down at his hand, Davey was still holding it, “I like sitting next to you like this. It’s nice, different than usual.”

 

Davey nodded, leaning his head on Jack’s shoulder, “You’re warm.” He began to play with Jack’s hand, moving his fingers around in his own.

 

Jack leaned his head on Davey’s, “Glad I could warm you up.”

 

They sat like that for about a minute before Davey sighed in frustration and dropped Jack’s hand, “Jack, I have legs. I want to go. I want to leave.”

 

“I know you do,” He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “You gotta stay. I could get arrested for taking you and Kathy is bringing you clothing to wear. Plus everything is okay, Les tells me you’re happy.”

 

“I’m not unhappy here. I just want to go home.”

 

“And leave Les?”

 

“...No. I don’t want to do that.” He sighed.

 

“Um,” Jack began, moving to look Davey in the eye, their faces were _really_ close, “How ‘bout, since you can have legs an’ stuff, we ask Kath if I can take you out once in a while?” _On a date, maybe._

 

“You want to take me on a date?” Davey smiled at him and Jack took a moment to process what just happened.

 

“What? I -“

 

“Yes, you said it outloud.” He shook his head, letting out a chuckle as he blushed. Blue. “That’d be nice. What do you do on dates when you’re on land?”

 

“Lots of different things. Dinner, carnivals, nice walks.”

 

Davey swung his legs, smiling and trying to discreetly look at Jack’s mouth, “Sounds nice. Maybe Katherine will let me.”

 

“Yeah,” Jack squeezed Davey’s hand as his heart hammered in his chest, “Hopefully.”

 

They were about to _maybe_ kiss, but of course, Katherine walked in with the clothing and ruined the whole moment.

 

“ _David._ ” She snapped, “What did I tell you?”

 

He whined and pulled away from Jack, sitting with his hands in his lap, “Sorry.”

 

“And Jack,” She walked over and put the clothes on Davey’s lap, “What did I tell _you?”_

 

“Um,” Jack got up, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that you told us both the same thing?”

 

“Yes I did. You both are gonna get your hearts broken and I’m not for that.”

 

“Glad to see you care, Kathy.” Jack said with a sarcastic tone. She shook her head, grabbing Jack’s arm and leading him out of the room.

 

“Get dressed, Hun.” She dragged Jack out, slamming the door behind him, “You, _idiot_.”

 

“I’m _sorry_ for having _feelings_.” He huffed, ”Can’t help it.”

 

“I know you can’t.” She shook her head, “Just don’t keep encouraging it, Jack.”

 

“Sorry I-“

 

Jack was interrupted by the door opening and Davey popping his head out, “Katherine? I wanna go on a date with Jack. He asked me. Can I go?” Katherine sighed and shook her head.

 

“The hell am I gonna do with you two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're a mess!!!!!!!! tf!!!! i love them sm


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gays r able to be gay

**_From Kathy:_ ** _ You can take him when the aquarium closes tomorrow. If you don’t bring him back by midnight you’re dead. Don’t bring him out in public. His blood is still blue and his eyes aren’t really a normal shade. Plus his teeth. Don’t make me regret this. I’m sneaking him out. _

Jack grinned down at his phone from his truck, quickly typing out a reply.

**_To Kathy:_ ** _ I LOVE YOU KATH THANK YOU _

He sunk down in his seat, smiling. He whispered a small “Yay” as Crutchie got in the passenger seat of his car and buckled himself in. “What are you doing?” He laughed, “Did you finally have a stroke from all the shit you eat or something?”

Jack laughed back and sat up, “ _ No. _ ” He set his phone down and turned the car on, “Kathy said I can take Davey out of the aquarium.”

“Aw,” Crutchie sighed, speaking with a sarcastic tone, “How sweet! You’re freeing him from captivity! You’re a knight in shining armor, Jackie.” 

“Shut up,” Jack shoved his friend’s shoulder before he pulled out of his old house for the third time this week. And it was only Tuesday. “What happened this time, Kiddo?”

Crutchie shrugged, “He was yelling at Elmer over his English assignment. And y’know... I don’t like yelling.” Jack nodded in understanding and Crutchie sighed, “It’s not fair. It’s not Elmer’s fault he’s no good in English class. It’s not his first language.”

“Nothing’s ever fair in that house.” 

They both sat in silence the rest of way to Jack’s apartment, which was fine. The two were such good friends that nothing was ever awkward between them. Jack pulled into his apartment building’s parking lot, parking in his spot and getting out of his car and making his way into the building. Crutchie followed, they both sighed when there was an  _ out of order _ sign covering the elevator, but Crutchie stubbornly convinced Jack to let him get up the stairs himself. 

In Jack’s apartment, Race and Spot we’re tangled on the couch watching a movie. Jack walked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and Crutchie made his way over to his friends, sitting on an open spot on the couch. He took his crutches off his wrists and leaned them on the wall.

“Hey Crutchie.” Spot looked at him with a small smile, “How you doing?” 

Crutchie shrugged, “Okay, I guess. Elmer was getting yelled at.” Spot frowned and nodded.

“Someone needs to like, kill Snyder.” Race held out his arm, moving a bit, “Come on, cuddle pile. Jack can come too.” Crutchie smiled and moved to hug Race, who hugged him back tight as Spot reached his arm around the both of them. They laughed as Jack walked into the room with his mug of coffee looking a little confused.

“Wow, Crutch.” He shook his head, sitting on the floor in front of them and leaning his head back on the couch, “I can’t believe you’re cheating on me.” Crutchie laughed and looked down at Jack.

“You’re actually the one cheating on me with a mermaid.” 

Jack stuck his tongue out at him as Race laughed into Spot’s shoulder.

Spot laughed as well, “What happened? You fall in love with him or something?” 

“Spot,” Crutchie said between giggling, “He literally did.”

“Dio mio, Jack,” Race sat up, “You did not.” 

Jack groaned, slouching down until he was laying on his back, setting his coffee on the floor, “Hey, he was about to kiss me last time. But Kath walked in with clothes for him.”

“He can change his tail to legs, so Jackie’s gonna take him out on a date.” Crutchie shook his head, “This is gonna be a mess.”

“When is anything  _ not _ a mess with Jack’s love life?” Race leaned over to look at Jack on the floor, “You got kicked out of Snyder’s cause’a me, then your girlfriend in high school turned out to be gay, now this. A mess.”

“Stop being mean to me, you bitch. You used to be so nice to me.” Jack took his hand and pushed Race’s face away, “Was it because we were fucking in high school?” 

“Definitely.”

“Shut up, I don’t need to hear about my brother fucking my boyfriend.”

“ _ Guys _ .” Crutchie said, “He needs to plan this date. It will go horribly wrong if he doesn’t have a plan.” 

“I was just gonna order sushi and watch a movie with him.”

“Sushi.”

“Jack,” Spot sighed, “He’s a fucking fish. You can’t order sushi, you dumb fuck.” 

“That’s it,” Race jumped up off the couch, almost stepping on Jack’s arm, “I’m planning it, you’re too much of a mess. I hate you.” Jack groaned and rolled onto his side.

“Great.”

-

Jack stood in the aquarium at seven o’clock at night, closing time. He waited patiently by the tank wearing a nice blue button up shirt and jeans. Les was busy talking to a new employee upstairs as Jack was freaking out over a date that was sure to go well. He tugged at his shirt nervously, looking around until he caught sight of Katherine with Davey following behind. When Davey saw Jack, his face lit up and he ran to him, tackling him in a hug.

“Jack!” He had a beautiful grin on his face, “I’m so excited! This place is so  _ bleh _ . Are you gonna take me to your apartment? What are we gonna do?”

“We’re gonna eat and hang out at my place, you’ll see.”

Katherine soon caught up, stopping next to them with her arms crossed, “He’s hyper right now, sorry. He stole rock candy from the gift shop. He’s like a child.” 

“It was real good, it was blue.” He stuck his tongue out at Jack, “My tongue is even more blue than normal!”

“If you think that’s good, just wait for dinner.” Jack smiled, “C’mon, before we get caught yeah?” Davey nodded and took Jack’s hand. Jack turned to Katherine, “Thanks Kathy.”

“Midnight. I’m leaving at midnight. If he’s not back I will kill you.” She motioned for them to leave, “Go.” Jack chuckled and began to walk away, waving behind them. Davey let Jack drag him outside. When they made their way out of the doors, Davey let go of Jack’s hand and put his arms around himself.

“Oh,” He sighed, “It’s chilly.” Jack nodded, Davey was only wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. Jack put his arm around Davey’s shoulders.

“I have my jacket in my truck, you can wear it.” He smiled and Davey flashed back a grin.

“Ah, what a gentleman.” 

They walked to Jack’s small silver truck, Jack opening and closing the door for Davey before getting in himself. He reached into the back seat and grabbed his hoodie, which he nicely draped over Dave’s shoulders. 

Davey pulled it over him and kept his grin, using a hand to grab Jack’s shoulder before he leaned back in his seat to buckle up. Jack looked at him, confused, before Davey leaned his head to the side and pulled Jack by the shoulder for a quick, three second kiss. There were no fireworks like books or movies said, but Jack practically melted under the boy. Davey pulled away, sitting back in his seat and leaving Jack to stare at him for a few moments before sitting back, putting his seatbelt on and starting the car. Davey held out his hand, looking at Jack to hold it. Jack gladly took his hand, pulling out of the parking spot and making his way to his apartment building.

“This is your home? It’s  _ so _ big.” Davey rolled down his window and stared in awe as Jack pulled into the parking lot.

“I live in a real small apartment  _ in _ that building.” Jack pulled into his parking space, turned the car off and smiled, “Shall we?” When Davey nodded, he got out of the car and walked around to open his date’s door. Davey held his arms out for Jack.

“Carry me, my Prince?” Jack laughed and nodded, scooping him up and shutting the car door with his butt. Jack adored how lovey Davey was being, it was their first date and he was acting as if they’ve been together for a few months already. Jack couldn't get enough of it. Jack carried him into the building and to the elevator where he let Davey push the button, “Is your apartment decorated pretty?” Jack shook his head as the elevator opened and he stepped in. 

“Race and I aren’t really into decorating, I hang some of my paintings up though.” Jack pushed the button for his floor and the doors closed. The two were silent for a moment before Davey tightened his grip around Jack’s neck.

“I’m sorry for asking but, what is this? That we’re standing in? I don’t really like it. It’s small.”

“We’ll only be in here for a few moments,” He gave Davey a reassuring smile, “It’s an elevator, it takes us up so we don’t have to walk up tons of stairs.”

Davey smiled back, nodding, “Okay.”

-

When they stepped into the apartment and were greeted by Spot and Race, Davey’s smile fell. Which Race immediately picked up on and shot him a bright smile, “Relax,” Race pointed to the kitchen, “We’re only here because we cooked your food, we’re leaving.” 

Jack set Davey down, “Thanks, Racer.” Davey waved silently and walked to the kitchen, curious about the food. Jack watched him with a smile.

“Christ, Jack.” Spot sighed, “You’re literally  _ so _ gone.” Jack only shrugged and waved to Race as his friend started out the door.

“C’mon, let Jack have his fun, stop botherin’ him.” Race waved Spot out the door and left down the hall. Spot nodded after him with a smile and a soft sigh.

“You’re one to talk about being head over heals,” Jack pushed him out the door, “Bye, little bro.”

Spot shot him a sarcastic grin, “Every time you call me that you’re getting closer and closer to your demise, so shut the hell up.” He closed the door behind him, leaving Jack to laugh and make his way into his kitchen.

Davey was already sitting at the table, eating one of the two bowls of pasta Race had set on the table. Jack grinned and sat next to him, pulling his bowl and fork in front of him to eat, “You like it?”

“Oh, yes,” Davey put a hand over his mouth as he spoke with his mouth full. When he swallowed, he muttered a “Sorry.” and continued speaking, “ _ So _ good.” 

“Race’s food is like, the only reason I stay living with him. I’d honestly starve without him. Or burn the place down.” The two laughed and ate their pasta in comfortable silence. When they finished, Jack told Davey they’d eat their desert on the couch. They sat, pretty much cuddling, on Jack’s beat up couch, eating homemade zeppoles as Jack told Davey what the plan was for the next few hours.

“So we’re gonna watch a movie?” Davey questioned, taking a bite out of his desert, “It’s like moving pictures with sound, right?” Jack nodded, picking up the remote.

“Mhm,” He set down his empty plate, wrapping his free arm around Davey,  “I picked out a classic. Though it’s kinda a cheesy choice considering who I’m on this date with.”

“What’s its name?” 

Jack turned the tv on, clicking the respective buttons to play the dvd player, “The uh,” He sent Davey a goofy grin, “The Little Mermaid.” The boy under his arm snorted, hiding giggles behind his hand, “It’s my favorite! I swear I didn’t pick this just because you’re a mermaid-“

“Okay Jack,” He quickly composed himself, “You’re a dork. Let’s watch.”

“Let’s.”

The idea of watching the movie didn’t really last long.

Davey only made a small joke, “Maybe if you give me a nice kiss, I’ll have legs forever and we can be in love with  _ no _ complications _.” _ Jack smiled and replied, “Willing to try,” He did so, kissing Davey softly. When they broke apart, Jack turned back to the movie with a grin, hugging David closer. The mermaid kissed Jack again though, and again and again until he ended up out of breath, his back pressed against the couch and an equally out of breath Jack on top of him.

Davey’s eyes began to give off a soft blue glow as the sun went down and Jack’s apartment started to lose light. Davey reached up, snaking his arms around Jack’s neck and pulling him down, “Gotta tell you something, Jack.”

“Yeah,” Jack let out a blissful sigh, “Tell me.” Davey looked down, then back at Jack.

“You’re my soulmate?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi warning i pulled half of this out of my ass i just really wanted to update:/

Jack was completely shocked, he _so wasn’t expecting that._ He froze in his place, staring at Davey.

 

“ _Sorry_ , god that was- So _blunt_ . This is our _first date_ I shouldn’t have _dropped_ that on you-“

 

Jack, still on the boy’s lap, went to interrupt before David could anxiously ramble anymore, “Davey, this is our first date and we were already making ou-“

 

“No no, I’m sorry. I probably overwhelmed you! And humans don’t even _do_ soulmates like we-“

 

“Davey, shush.” Jack had a small smile on his face as he shook his head, “You’re fine. How do you know?”

 

“Oh, um,” He sighed, rubbing his eyes, which still had a faint blue glow as the sun went down, “My legs, merpeople can't just _do_ that. When I kissed you on the cheek and you left… within five minutes my tail was just, not a tail anymore and I couldn’t breathe anymore under the water and had _people ears_ -“

 

“So you think the universe gave you legs or something to like, _be_ with me?”

 

“I think that _very_ much, yes. It’s happened to my sister.”

 

“Really?” Jack moved from straddling Davey’s hips to comfortably laying next to him. Davey nodded and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“My sister one time went to this beach so be social- somewhere close to here, actually. My mother almost _killed_ her but, she met someone there and they talked a lot. Don’t think the girl even knew Saz was a mermaid. The ocean is just so _dirty_ here and her hair was covering her fins on her head.”

 

“So did she kiss her like you kissed me?” Jack brought one of his hands up and ran his fingers through Davey’s hair.

 

“The human kissed her, when she got home her tail just… was gone and I had to swim her to the surface to breathe.”

 

“That’s neat, you think she’s gotten out of the water to look for you?”

 

“Oh I, um. Can we not talk about my sister anymore?” Davey sighed, leaning his head into Jack’s hand, “Kiss me more instead?”

 

“Gladly, Dave.”

 

-

 

**_From Kathy:_ ** _ARE U KIDDING JACK_

 

**_From Kathy:_ ** _WHY WOULD YOU GIVE HIM SO MANY HICKEYS HE’S LITERALLY ON DISPLAY FOR MANY! MANY! PEOPLE TO SEE! LITERALLY!!!_

 

**_From Kathy:_ ** _I HAVE THE MIND TO NOT LET HIM LEAVE AGAIN!!!!!!!!! UR LUCKY IM NOT A TOTAL BITCH BC HE TOLD ME HOW HE GOT HIS LEGS AND SHIT_

 

**_From Kathy:_ ** _IF MY DAD SAYS ANYTHING UR DEAD KELLY_

 

**_To Kathy:_ ** _I’m sorry he’s hot kath!!!_

 

**_From Kathy:_ ** _SHUT UP YOU DONT GET TO MAKE EXCUSES_

 

**_From Kathy:_ ** _i hate my life come say hello to him he misses you and he’s annoying me about it_

 

**_To Kathy:_ ** _okay :)) im bringing crutch bc he’s over n i dont wanna leave him_

 

**_From Kathy:_ ** _Thank god, a sane person to talk to_

 

_-_

 

“Fuckin’ _hate_ this, Jack. Just get me my damn crutches.” Crutchie huffed from the passenger seat of Jack’s truck.

 

“Stop it, don’t make me go all Strict Big Brother on you.”

 

Crutchie turned around in his seat, watching Jack pull out his wheelchair from the trunk, “My nickname is _Crutchie_ not _Wheelchair_. Put it back, I could care less if it's hard to walk. I ain’t sitting in that. Especially if I’m gonna meet your boyfriend.”

 

Jack wheeled the chair to the passenger side of his truck and opened the door, “Seatbelt off.”

 

“Get my crutches.”

 

“Seatbelt off. Unless you want me to take it off for you and carry you out of the car.”

 

Crutchie glared at Jack, unbuckling himself after a few moments and reaching to grab onto his arm. Jack pushed the wheelchair closer as Crutchie hopped out of his truck and landed right in the chair. He put his feet up on the foot rests and slumped down, crossing his arms.

 

“You’re a child.”

 

“Whatever, Jack. Take me to meet your boy.”

 

“Want me to push you? Or does stubborn boy want an arm workout?”

 

Crutchie replied by swatting Jack away, going ahead to the aquarium entrance. Jack followed him, paying admission and leading his brother to his usual spot above the tank. David immediately noticed and swam up to the surface, his brother waving hello from their floating rock.

 

“Hi, Jack!” Les beamed.

 

“Hey, Les!” Jack pointed to Crutchie, “This is my other brother, guys.”

 

Davey grinned, pushing himself up to the top of the tank, “Hi, Crutchie!” He held out his hand and Crutchie wheeled himself closer, shaking it.

 

“I guess Jack talks about me.” He gave a small smile. He was in a bad mood, but he wasn’t going to be rude.

 

“Oh, yes,” Davey nodded, retracting his hand and leaning his head on his arm, “He loves you an awful lot, makes my heart just melt.” Jack gave him a cute smile and Davey responded by playfully sticking his tongue out at him.

 

“Oh, _gross_ .” Crutchie groaned, slumping down in his wheelchair, but smiling, “I love him too, I _guess_. Even though he makes me sit in this-“

 

“Charlie Morris, I _swear-“_

 

“Jackie, hush. Let him complain, he must be having an awful day if he’s in that.” Davey smiled at Crutchie.

 

“Yeah, Jackie. Give me sympathy.”

 

“You _hate_ sympathy.” Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“I like it when people tell you to stop being mean to me.”

 

“You’re being mean to _me.”_

 

“Children, please, you’re giving me a migraine.” Katherine said from behind Jack, arms crossed, “Hey, Crutch.”

 

“Hey, Kathy.” Jack and Crutchie said at the same time, which made Davey laugh.

 

“Hi, Ms. Plumber.” She smiled and shook her head.

 

“We’re on a first name basis now, remember? Les does it now, call me Katherine.”

 

“Hi, Katherine?” He laughed again when she gave him a thumbs up. She then moved next to him, looking at Jack.

 

“So, idiot. Just in case the text messages weren’t enough, this one hundred percent _can't_ happen again.“ She motioned to Davey’s top half, hickeys littered around his neck. David gasped, his face turning bright blue in embarrassment.

 

“No! Shush!” He slapped a hand over her mouth, “It’s embarrassing!”

 

Crutchie laughed, “So those _are_ what I thought-“ David shushed him too and glared at Jack.

 

“Stop! You all are immature!”

 

“Sorry,” Jack laughed awkwardly, looking at his feet, “My bad.”

 

“‘s okay, lovely. Be mindful next time is all.” Jack gave him a thumbs up. Crutchie and Katherine gagged. “Next time I leave to hang out with you can we hang out with your friends, Jack? Crutchie is cool and so are Spot and Race. Plus I want to see Ms.- Oh, _Katherine_ when she’s not  working.”

 

“Oh yes, do it. Invite _everyone.”_ Crutchie grinned and nodded, “If he still likes you after meeting all your friends you’ll be good forever.”

 

Davey laughed at this and nudged Jack, “Please?”

 

“I don’t know if you should do that _yet_ . You ain’t got _human life_ down yet. They drink a _lot_ and smoke _weed_ and-“ Jack turned to his brother when he felt someone shove his shoulder.

 

“Just because they do that doesn’t mean they ain’t nice, c’mon, I smoke a _ton_ of-“

 

“ _Stop_ saying you smoke weed in my _workplace._ Please and thank you.”

 

“I don’t even know what weed is.”

 

Jack let out a loud sigh mixed with a laugh, “Stop talking about weed. No one is smoking it in my apartment anyway.”

 

-

 

_No one is smoking it in my apartment anyway._

 

That lasted all of twenty fucking minutes.

 

If there’s a party, and Race, Crutchie or Elmer are there? There’s a one hundred and ten percent chance of weed being involved. And they were all there. At this point, an hour into the party, the three of them were smoking and as a result, so was half of the god damn guests. They weren’t being obnoxious, or gross or anything and the party wasn’t rowdy at _all_ . It was just a small thing and they were watching a movie together, high. Jack usually wouldn’t care if they smoked. But _Davey_.

 

Davey claimed he was fine, saying the smell and smoke wasn’t bothering him at all, but Jack still _worried_. He didn’t know if his lungs could handle the smoke. He wasn’t human, he had no clue if breathing in pot was going to fuck anything up with him.

 

“Dave, you still good?” Jack asked, they were on the couch with Crutchie and Katherine while the rest of their friends were scattered on the floor in blankets and pillows.

 

“Jack, _yes._ In fact, can I have one of what Finch is drinking? He let me have a sip when you went to the bathroom and it was good.”

 

Luckily, Finch was within kicking distance on the floor, “It's a long island iced tea, it has a _lot_ of alcohol in it, Davey. Three drinks worth.”

 

“Since when are you a goodie-goodie? Let him have one.” Spot looked up from his position on the floor, “He’s not gonna gain any tolerance to it if he doesn’t drink.”

 

“Do you people understand that he’s not human?”

 

“It’s alcohol, idiot. Everything can drink it. I’ve given it to my damn cat.”

 

“But-“

 

“Just let him have a fucking drink, Jack! You’re treating him like a baby.” Katherine sighed, holding up her phone, “My dad is calling. I’ll make him the drink in the kitchen while I talk to him.”

 

She got up, stepping over her friends to get to the kitchen. Davey followed her, curious about how the drink is made and such. Katherine answered her phone once in the kitchen and held it between her ear and shoulder as she opened a cabinet for a glass, “Hi, Dad,” A pause, “...Oh, he’s with me at Jack’s? We’re hanging- Dad I will bring him back by midnight. I’m not freeing him.” She rolled her eyes and smiled at Davey, “What about- He’s in the- _Dad_ I didn’t-“ Katherine put down the glass in her hand and held her phone, “Okay, Dad. I’ll bring him back, right now.”

 

“I have to go?”

 

Katherine sighed and nodded as she hung up, taking his hand and leading him back to the livingroom, “Guys, Davey’s gotta go. Sorry.”

 

“What?” Jack frowned, “It’s only ten, why?”

 

Davey shrugged, letting go of Katherine’s hand and walking forward to kiss Jack’s cheek as a goodbye.

 

“Well, I don’t want to _worry_ him. Or you, but,” Davey gave her a look as did everyone in the room, “Les, uh, isn’t in the tank and we don’t know where he is.”

 

“You lost the kid?!” Race said from the floor, looking from Katherine to Davey.

 

“You,” Davey’s brows furrowed, “You _lost_ my brother?!”

 

“If you want to word it like that- I guess I did.” She sighed, “C’mon. We’ll find him, I _promise._ My dad wants you back.”

 

“ _No._ ” He sat down, right on Jack’s lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck, “I refuse to go back into that _trap_.”

 

“David-“

 

“How do I know that you didn’t take him somewhere for something and you’re lying? I’m _not_ leaving Jack anymore.”

 

“Davey, Kath ain’t like that.” Jack sighed, snaking his arms around Davey’s waist.

 

“But her dad _is_. Everyone always says how awful he is. I’m not going!”

 

“He’s gotta point. Joe’s a dickwad.” Race butted in again and Spot slapped his shoulder, telling him to shut up.

 

Katherine groaned, frustrated and pulled at her hair, “David Jacobs.” She started, pointing a finger at him, “Get up. And get to my car, _now.”_

 

Davey scowled at her and shook his head, the others in the room looking at each other awkwardly. No one _ever_ acted like this towards Katherine.

 

“David.”

 

“Fuck off, Katherine.”

 

Katherine was completely surprised David had used any kind of foul language toward her. She was surprised he’d even said the word at all. With a huff, she stomped out of the apartment and pulled out her phone. She dialed her dad and got into her car.

 

“Small problem, Dad.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for not updating for so long :((( ive had a lot going on this summer but on the bright side?? i saw newsies!!! whaaat okay yay hope yall liked this xoxoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

The whole room was silent, besides the movie still playing. Davey still clung to Jack, not knowing what to do or how to feel. Was he angry they lost Les? Or sad and worried he’s gone? Both? He didn’t know what to do so he just turned a bit on Jack’s lap so he was straddling him and put his head down on Jack’s shoulder. He let out a shaky sigh, a knot of anxiety forming in his stomach.

 

Jack wrapped his arms around him, slowly rubbing his back, “Deep breath, Davey.” He felt the boy on his lap breathe in, but instead of a relaxed exhale, he started to cry. Jack sighed, “Okay,” He stood up, taking Davey with him, “Let’s go to my room.” He silently stepped over his friends on the floor, walking to his bedroom with all eyes on the two of them. He silently closed the door behind him and went to sit the boy in his arms on his bed. Davey still had a tight grasp on his neck though, and he didn’t want to let go.

 

“Don’t let go of me.”

 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, I’m staying right in front of you.” Davey slowly loosened his grip and sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes. Jack knelt in front of him, grabbing his hands.

 

“I wanna go home.”

 

“I know.” Jack sighed, gazing into the soft blue glow Davey’s eyes were giving off in the dark of his room, “I can’t imagine what you-“

 

“I want to go to sleep.” Davey squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, stopping any tears, “Please.”

 

Jack nodded and stood up, “I’ll get you something to sleep in.” He turned around and opened a drawer, pulling out a large, old, and paint stained t-shirt, “Just put this on and you can sleep in my bed.” He handed the shirt to him and kissed his forehead.

 

As he was walking out the door, Davey stopped him, “Jack?” When Jack turned around, he looked down, “Goodnight, I love you.”

 

Jack smiled, “I love you, too. Get some rest.”

 

-

 

The next morning when Jack woke up, the arms around his waist and the face tucked into his shoulder honestly scared the shit out of him. He jumped, turning around as best he could to see Davey sleeping as the memories from the night before came back to him. He sighed but smiled, studying the cool fins Davey had instead of ears and the pretty blue specks on his cheeks and his cool webbed fingers and-

 

“ _Wait._ ” Jack whispered, moving to worm his way out of the other boy’s grip and get out of bed, “Did he…” Jack rubbed his eyes and pulled the blanket off of the bed, revealing Davey’s glittering, blue tail.

 

He let out a laugh before turning around and making his way out of his room to make himself breakfast where his morning was positively _ruined._ His little brother and his roommate making out in his kitchen is definitely _not_ something he needs to see in the morning.

 

_“_ Gross. Spot get outta our apartment.” He groaned, pushing Spot’s shoulder as he walked past the two to get to the coffee pot. Spot pushed him back and Race laughed.

 

“You jealous?” Race hopped up on top of the counter and Spot snorted, still standing in front of his boyfriend. Jack fake gagged, pouring the water for his coffee.

 

“You know I’m not one for sloppy seconds, Racer.” Race rolled his eyes at this and Spot shoved him again. “Crutchie still sleeping?”

 

“Of course he is, dumbass, it’s only ten.” Race smiled.

 

“He drank like a fuckin’ _monster_ last night _and_ smoked.” Spot added, “I’d be surprised if he’s up before two.”

 

Jack smiled and nodded in agreement. As Jack made his coffee, Race and Spot whispered to themselves about what was assumed to be plans for a date or something. Jack just couldn’t stop thinking about Les. He loved the kid, he’s sweet and funny and he loves his brother to death. He was a _kid_ and if Pulitzer did anything to him he’d be sure to get the stupid old man in a shit ton of trouble. He sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table and sipping his coffee.

 

“I can feel the stress _radiating_ off of you.” Spot told Jack, sitting in the seat next to them, “Relax, okay?” Jack looked at his brother and nodded. “Take Davey out, It’ll relax the both of you.”

 

“He can’t go out in public.”

 

“Just do it.” Race shrugged, “Who cares? Just go out-“

 

“ _Jack.”_ The three boys turned their head to see Davey, a frustrated expression on his face as he tried to drag himself out of the doorway of Jack’s room with his tail flopping a bit to attempt help.

 

“Hey, Merdude. The hell are you doing?” Spot laughed.

 

“Can’t change my tail,” He tried to push himself forward again but fell face first into the carpet. He rolled onto his back with a heavy sigh, “Think I’m too dehydrated. Need salt water. Haven't been in it since noon yesterday.”

 

“Do you need to be in it?” Jack stood up and turned to a cupboard to grab his salt, “Or can you drink it?” He reached for a glass.

 

“You can pour it on my tail.”

 

“Will do, go get ‘em off the floor, little bro.”

 

Spot rolled his eyes, “Stop fuckin’ calling me that.” He made his way to Jack’s room to go pick up Davey, bridal style, “ _Christ_. You’re heavy.” Spot huffed as he walked with him before sitting him on the table.

 

“My tail is one and a half my human body weight. Plus the weight of my waist and up.”

 

“ _Damn.”_ Race smiled at Spot as he walked back over, putting his hands on his shoulders and moving them down his arms to his hands, “ _Strong_.”

 

“Fucking gross.” Jack filled up a large glass, almost like a pitcher, with water. He filled it with salt and mixed it so it dissolved, “Get out of my place if you’re gonna do that shit. Spot literally lives alone.” He walked over to Davey, handing him the water, “Here, I’ll clean the water when you’re done.” Jack stood back as Davey poured the water on his tail and as Race glared at him.

 

“You need my money for rent, asshole. I ain’t leaving ‘cause you’re poor.”

 

“You three are so annoying together, shut up.” Davey laughed, setting the glass down. He flopped his tail a bit and it eventually turned to legs again. It was an odd thing to watch. the blue drained from his skin and tail and feet formed and then his legs split apart. It was interesting. Davey still wore the t-shirt jack gave him, pulling it down to cover a bit more of his legs.

 

“So, Davey. I told Jack to take you out. Like out of the apartment. Good idea?” Race smiled at him and Jack rolled his eyes from the floor, cleaning up the water.

 

“But,” Davey started, “My eyes and my teeth?”

 

“Psh.” Race laughed, waving his hand, “You just gotta walk around like you don’t give two shits.”

 

“Like you when you go out lookin’ like you just rolled out of bed?” Spot asked and Race stuck his tongue out at him.

 

“I guess that would be fun.” Davey shrugged, “I want to see the city. And it’ll take my mind off of Les.”

 

Jack stood up and smiled, “It’s a date, Dave!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this was like a filler chapter??? idk but next one we get a cute date plus les drama lol xoxoxo also this is short :(


	8. Chapter 8

Davey and Jack were on a date. 

 

A _real_ _date_ in a _restaurant._ Davey, right now, was looking at everything _but_ Jack. He was looking at the other people and the decorations and the different food. Jack, of course, didn’t mind one bit. Seeing Davey gawking at everything with a cute expression on his face was all he needed for this date.

 

“The flowers are so  _ pretty _ . Les would love it.” Davey pointed to the plant sitting at their table, “You’re asking Katherine every day right?” He looked up at Jack, snapping him out of his love struck gaze. Jack nodded, “Okay, um, what kind of food is here?”

 

“Oh, right,” Jack laughed, “It’s a steakhouse. There’s meat and some fish.” He smiled and then their waiter showed up and gave them their menus. He took their drink orders and left, only a little weirded out by Davey and leaving Jack to look at his menu and Davey to stare at his boyfriend with an unreadable expression.

 

Jack noticed Davey staring after about four minutes. He looked up from his menu, ready to ask Davey if he needed help, but all he got was the staring.

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Is that why people go fishing? To eat the fish?” Davey tilted his head to the side as he asked the question. Jack couldn’t tell if he was weirded out, upset or what but he immediately started to ramble. He kept apologizing over and over for bringing Davey somewhere that serves fish and offering other places they could go for dinner. This made Davey laugh and he put his hand up to shut Jack up, “Relax. It was a question. Fish are wild animals to me, like cows or chickens to you. We just cannot catch and eat them.”

 

“ _ Oh. _ Okay. Do you want to order some fish then to try it? You can get the surf and turf to get steak and lobster-” Jack leaned a bit over the table to show Davey something on the menu, but Davey just shook his head.

 

“Pick something for me.”

 

“Okay,” He sat back, “Sounds good.” The waiter arrived almost immediately and Jack began to order, Davey noticed Jack’s phone buzzing on the table with Race’s contact up on the screen so, he picked it up.

 

“ _ Jack- _ “

 

“Jack’s ordering, It’s Davey. Hi Race.” 

 

“ _ Oh my god.”  _ Race breathed into the phone, “ _ Dave there’s this girl who barged into the apartment asking for Jack and you and she’s freaking insane, she’s trying to like, attack me  _ please,  _ put Jack on the phone.”  _

 

Davey paused for a moment before replying, “What does she look like?” 

 

“ _ What? Uh,”  _ He went silent for a moment, “ _ She’s like dirty blonde and she’s kinda got the same nose as you? And I saw freckles?” _

 

Davey startled both Jack and the waiter as he abruptly stood up, the chair scratching loudly on the floor. They both stared at him as he hung up the phone and walked around the table to pull Jack out of his seat.

 

“We have to go.” He tugged on Jack’s arm.

 

“Dave, who was on the phone?” 

 

“Race.” He pulled Jack out of his seat and Jack shot an apologetic look to their waiter.

 

“And?”

 

“I think my sister is in your apartment.  _ Go.” _

 

_ “Oh.”  _ Jack breathed, “Okay, yeah. Lets go.” 

 

-

  
  


_ “ _ Jesus  _ Christ _ !” Race yelled as he successfully got the girl into his coat closet. He blocked the door and picked up his phone to call Jack again.

 

“Let me  _ out _ , asshole!” She called, banging on the door. 

 

“No! I’m getting Jack for you, you damn psycho! I don’t need you killing me while I’m trying to get you what you want!” She continued to bang on the door and twist the knob obnoxiously as Race pulled up Jack’s contact on his phone. He pressed the  _ call _ button as the front door swung open with Davey running inside. This spooked Race and he fell, leaving the closet door to swing open with the girl falling out onto the floor.

 

Davey stopped in his tracks, gasping before hurrying to help her up, “ _ Saz. _ Sarah what are you doing?” 

 

She looked up at who was helping her and she immediately jumped up and threw her arms around him, “I’m saving you.” She huffed, burying her face in his neck.

 

“I’m okay.” He sighed and they looked at each other, “But that place lost Les and-”

She smiled, “He’s okay. He’s at home. I came to get you, Les said you were with someone named Jack Kelly so... I came here and asked around.” 

 

“Crazy.” He laughed and she punched his arm, “Jack’s right there,” He pointed toward the front door, where Jack was standing awkwardly, “He’s my soulmate.”

 

“ _ Oh _ right! You got legs, little brother.” She lightly kicked his leg and he nodded.

 

“And that’s Race,” He pointed to the floor, where Race was still sitting, “He’s Jack’s friend.”

 

“So, whose the crazy bitch, Dave?” Race huffed and got up, brushing himself off.

 

“My sister.”

 

Race nodded, “I see it. But y’all are  _ nothing _ alike. She’s god damn insane.”

 

“We know.” The two said together and laughed.

 

“Sarah,” Jack finally closed the front door and walked into his apartment, “Hi.”

 

“Oh, shut up.” She crossed her arms, “This isn’t gonna be some “Oh I’m meeting my boyfriend’s family for the first time” bullshit. We have to go home.” She grabbed her brother’s hand and began to walk out with him. Until she was stopped by Davey grabbing Jack’s arm.

 

“I want to stay with him. You interrupted our date.” He slid his hand out of hers, “You know I’m okay. Tell Mama and Papa I’ll visit once in a while.”

 

“Papa is hurt. We need you to help at home. And we miss you, this isn’t where you’re supposed to be.”

 

“My soulmate is here, Saz. I’m supposed to be with him.”

 

“I should be with my soulmate too, but I’ve seen her once and I’ll never see her again. Deal with it, you've been with him for months.” She went to grab his hand again but he pulled it away.

 

“Don’t wanna go.”

 

“David. Papa and Mama need you.”

 

Davey looked at Jack and Race, a frown on his face.

 

Jack sighed, “Go home. You can come back. I’m not moving anywhere.”

 

“You’re sure?” He asked and Jack nodded, “Fine.” He pulled Jack in for a hug, which was gladly returned. They stood there hugging for a while before Jack let go and pushed him towards his sister.

 

“I love you.” They said, accidentally at the same time. Davey walked back past Jack and gave Race a hug. Race hugged him back tight, “See you Merdude.”

 

“Yeah,” They let go, “Bye.”

 

Sarah took her brother’s hand, “Jack, thank you for keeping him safe.”

 

Jack nodded with a smile, “Bye.”

 

And they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how much i like this but i wanted to update!! we stan sarah jacobs loving her brothers


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re a goddamn baby.” 

 

Crutchie pulled the covers off of Jack, poking him with his crutch, “Get the hell up. It’s three in the afternoon. You missed your classes today.”

 

“ _ Stop _ .” Jack whined, waving his arm, “I’m depressed.”

 

“He’s been gone for three fucking days,” Crutchie crawled onto the bed and pushed him, “You’re acting like Spot did when Race studied in Italy for the summer.”

 

“So?”

 

Crutchie pushed him again, “You made fun of him, fuckin’ hypocrite. Get up and make yourself some food.” 

 

Crutchie sat on his legs, waiting for him to pull himself out of bed. All Jack did was turn towards him. “C’mon, Jack. Up.” Jack opened his arms for a hug, a look of being about to cry on his face. Crutchie gave him a look as if to say  _ Get up you baby, _ which caused Jack to just break down crying. Jack buried his face in his hands and rolled over face first into his pillow.

 

“Oh, come on, Jack.” Crutchie sighed and rolled him back over, hugging him. Jack returned the embrace, bringing Crutchie in for more of a cuddle than a hug. 

 

“Even if he’s gone a long time, you still got me, Jackie. Fries before guys, right?” This made Jack laugh and ruffle his brother’s hair. “And hey,” Crutchie leg go of Jack, but they laid in bed, facing each other to talk, “M’birthday’s in less than a month!” 

 

“ _ Finally. _ ” Jack smiled big, wiping away his tears, “We can finally get Race to move in with Spot. And get you outta that damn house.” 

 

“Ain’t been bad, I’ve been good.” 

 

“Yeah, you been good alright.” Jack rolled onto his back, “Staying overnight here because you’re piss drunk is pretty great behavior.” 

 

“I know right?” Crutchie laughed and sat up, “Come eat lunch with me?” 

 

Jack sighed, but nodded, “Yeah. I’m up now.” 

 

-

 

Later, Jack and Crutchie sat on the couch with Race, watching tv as their friend, Albert walked into their apartment, Elmer in hand. Crutchie smiled and waved at them and despite having a nasty bruise on his mouth, Elmer smiled and waved back. Albert didn’t even acknowledge them, he just pulled Elmer into the kitchen.

 

“Al?” Race called but neither of his friends answered. Jack got up, walking into the kitchen to see Albert pressing an ice pack to his boyfriend’s face. “Why are you in my apartment when you could do that at your place?”

 

“Because I’m fucking pissed at you Jack. I have words to share.” 

 

Elmer pushed the ice pack off of his face, “Stop pushing so hard,” he said quietly to Albert, then looked at Jack, “Snyder hit me. Al says he’s mad because you will not get him in trouble for being abusive.”

 

Albert turned to Jack with his arms crossed, “Take care of your brother all you want, but I’m not dealing with El getting hurt, Jack. I can’t.”

 

“I tried to land him in jail. Didn’t work.” Jack sighed and sat next to his friend, who was sitting on the counter, “Why’d he hit you?”

 

“I didn’t pass my english midterm, so he yelled at me. Then I told him I got a perfect score on my calculus midterm to make him less upset, but it only made him madder.”

 

“More mad, El. Not madder.” Albert corrected, something Elmer requested of his friends to help his english. But he huffed and continued.

 

“He said I was trying to distract him from the problem or something.” Elmer took the ice from Albert, and put it back on his mouth, sighing and leaning on Jack, “I need a outside teacher. Um,” He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, “A  _ korepetytor.  _ I can’t remember how to say it in english.”

 

“A tutor.” Jack suggested and he felt Elmer nod on his shoulder.

 

“He said he won’t get me one. He says he wants me to do it myself because he doesn’t want to have an idiot kid that needs help.” Elmer sat up and shook his head, “I wish Davey were here to help. He is good at help for my english homework.”

 

Jack sighed and looked at his hands, “I wish he was here too, Elmer.”

 

“Jack,” Albert started, “So while you’re gonna sit with him, mourning over your boyfriend being gone. I’m gonna call the police. Okay?” He moved toward Jack’s house phone, but Jack grabbed his shirt.

 

“He knows people. He ain’t gonna get in trouble. Then Elmer’s gonna get it for telling. Just both of you stay here and relax. We’ll watch a movie or something. He’ll chill out for today.” Jack got down and helped Elmer, “I’ll pay for a tutor for him, yeah? Maybe everyone could pitch in or something. It’ll be fine.” Elmer nodded, smiling at Jack and taking Albert’s hand to drag him into the living room.

 

“Hey, Elmer. How’s it going kid?” Crutchie greeted.

 

Elmer smiled at his foster brother and plopped down on the couch next to him, “It’s going.” Albert sat down next to him, sitting next to Race by default. Race smiled at his friend and Albert just shook his head.

 

“Movie time, Elmer picks.” Jack smiled and sat on the floor in front of Crutchie, grabbing the remote.

 

“It!” 

 

Race groaned and slumped down in his seat.

 

“Deal with it blondie.”

 

“Shut up, Al.” Race huffed and flicked his friends head.

 

-

 

Spot sat on Jack’s bed, his legs crossed and Jack’s head laying in his lap. It’s been  _ five months _ . No sign of Davey. Jack was literally a wreck and Spot literally couldn’t take it anymore. Jack wouldn’t sleep anymore or go out and have fun or even paint or draw. He was just sad.

 

Spot  _ hated _ it.

 

It reminded Spot of the first few months after he met Jack. After he moved in with Medda. He would sit with Jack just like this, but reversed. Then, Spot was the sad one. Because he missed his mother. Now, Jack missed Davey and it killed Spot to see his brother hurting as much as he did back then. Spot tried to get Jack out of the house as much as he could. They went to see movies and Spot made Jack go to his classes. But most of the time he just sat on the couch with his brother, eating takeout like the sad college student he was.

 

As much as Spot felt bad that his brother was so upset, he was getting really annoyed. It’s not like Davey as dead. Or for sure wasn’t coming back. He couldn’t believe Jack was getting this upset over a  _ boy _ . Sure they were soulmates, but so what? Jack was perfectly fine being single before. Why is he so upset now? All he did was mope and it pissed him off to no end. He had other things to worry about. Crutchie lived with Jack and Race now and Race was in the process of moving in with Spot. Snyder is starting to treat Elmer like complete shit and Albert is freaking out. Medda took in a new kid. He had so much to worry about and all he was thinking about was  _ Davey. _

 

Spot actually missed Davey too. Everyone really did. He quickly fit into their friend group and everyone loved him. Medda loved him to death as well. 

 

They all just wanted him to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is lame but im almost done!!!! like two more chapters left wow!!

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gonna write this in between my mcpriceley fic lol!! enjoy


End file.
